


Black and Blue

by lancemccry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bruises, Cuddling, Implied Shklance, M/M, ShanceFluffWeek, keith (voltron) - Freeform, shancefluffweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemccry/pseuds/lancemccry
Summary: When Shiro had to send Lance away on his own mission, it was an understatement to say that the black paladin was worried about the blue paladin. And seeing his boyfriend come home with that many bruises, turned his gut too many times to count.-day 1: black/blue





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 955  
> tw: bruises  
> -  
> quintant = day  
> tick = second  
> varga = hour

Shiro didn't want to assign Lance this mission, the one that had to be done alone and could only be done with the blue lion and her respective pilot. In fact, he could feel himself missing the boy the second Blue left her hangar. It was a worry filled couple of quintants for Shiro, and the other paladins would often find him moping in the kitchen with a bowl of goo or cuddling one of Lance’s handmade lions. It was a dangerous mission to do, especially if one were alone. Shiro thought about Lance every tick, counting the vargas until he would return back to the castle of lions. Dragging, the time passed and Shiro was the first to be in the blue paladin hangar. There was a gust of air as the hangar door opened, and in flew the blue lion, covered in dirt and filth. Shiro was already running for the landing lion, and his mind whirled as the mouth slowly opened. And out stumbled Lance, helmet limp in his hand and blood crusted on his upper lip. A bruise stood out on his tan cheek, and he could see more bruises peeking out of his suit. The blue paladin had a small limp, but his split lips formed into a smile as he saw Shiro waiting for him.  
“Shiro.” Lance’s voice was coarse, and Shiro could tell just saying that hurt. Tears burst out of Lance’s eyes and he was opening his arms for Shiro. A million thoughts were running through Shiro’s head but suddenly, he didn't care.  
“Lance!” Shiro sprinted forward, pulling Lance into his big arms and twirling around. “Lance, I… I missed you so much.” Shiro left slobbery kisses all over Lance’s face and neck, bringing giggles out of the boy. Shiro pulled away from his face, adoration stuck in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend. Lance smiled, starting to speak as Shiro yanked him down to him and pressed their lips together. He gave Lance a tight squeeze and leaned his head back for Lance to kiss him deeper. Lance gasped painfully into Shiro’s mouth, and he pulled away.  
“Ha, oh god, ow, ow, ow.” Shiro loosened his grip on Lance so he could grab his arms to keep Lance upright.  
“Lance?” Lance breathed at his name, going limp against Shiro. “Lance! What's - why are - are you okay?” Shiro was now fully supporting Lance’s aching body and he was starting to get worried. The blue paladin struggled to lift his head up, but let out a sleepy sigh.  
“Bruises.” Came the muddled reply, and Lance was falling asleep in Shiro’s hold. Shiro sighed, and swung Lance into his arms bridal style. The other paladins had gathered at the entrance to the hangar, and were sending worried glances at Lance from afar. Keith had already started walking towards to two.  
“Shiro, is he okay?” Keith was next to Shiro, looking at Lance’s beat up and bloody face. “Okay obviously not, but why isn't he awake?” His hand was framing Lance’s cheeks, and the other was holding his hand. Lance gave Keith’s hand a small squeeze, before Keith sighed in relief.  
Shiro smiled, touching Keith’s arm. “He's alright, Keith, just tired. You go eat, I'll take care of him for now. Come in the room later.” Keith nodded, giving Lance and Shiro a side hug.  
“Alright. Want me to bring you some food?” Shiro and Lance had started walking away, but Keith saw a nod. The paladins parted ways, Shiro almost to his room. When he got there, he bumped his hip against the button for the door to open. Lance shifted in Shiro’s arms, letting out a small groan. Shiro gently set Lance down on his bed, moving a pillow under his head. His helmet rolled off the bed, thudding to the floor. Lance's dirty face looked soft, and Shiro found himself smiling at how pretty his boyfriend was. He sighed, reaching down to take off Lance’s leg armor. At the pressure on his leg, Lance took a sharp gasp and flinched. Shiro watched the boy’s reactions as he removed the armor, frowning at his obvious pain. Soon Lance was lying on Shiro’s bed in his black suit. Shiro reached down and slid his hands over Lance’s stomach, lifting up the tight suit. The first color he saw was blue, then black, then dark purples and greens. Reaching up and gently pulling the shirt off, he saw the bruises laced up Lance’s torso. They were everywhere, spreading from his bellybutton to his collarbones. His golden body looked as if someone had thrown black and blue ink over him. Curiosity and contempt flooded Shiro’s system, and he found himself taking off Lance’s pants. Somehow even more bruises webbed across his legs, darker than the ones on his upper body. Distracted by the colors painted over the blue paladin’s body, he almost didn't notice Lance’s shiver. Lance groaned softly, turning to his side.  
“Shiro?” His voice was quiet and weak. Lance cracked his eyes open a bit, looking for a Shiro through the harsh light. He trembled as he attempted to sit up. As he moved, Shiro could see bruises covering his entire back. “I'm cold,” Lance muttered, reaching out for Shiro. Shiro grabbed his hand, whispering in his ear.  
“It's okay, come here. You need rest, I'll put you in a cryopod tomorrow. Sleep, for now.” Lance smiled, curling up so that Shiro could lay behind him. The two of them cuddled into each other, Shiro being extra cautious of Lance's bruises. Their noses squished together, allowing soft kisses to be exchanged. With black and blue littering a tan body, black and blue littered a tan bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is short, I was a bit rushed to finish it by today since I was gone for the weekend. The rest will definitely be longer!


End file.
